Charmed Memory
by WriterLola24
Summary: One- Shot AU: The girls are tired of Chris's secrets and decide to try a new tactic to discover his true identity. The problem? They never expected to be caught.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is just a one-shot AU where the sisters discover Chris's identity a whole new way. Set somewhere after "Chris-Crossed."

Paige was up in the attic analyzing spells in the Book of Shadows. She carefully flipped through each worn page, scrutinizing every spell in hopes of discovering anything to assist her. She scribbled notes as she went and marked the page for future reference. Paige had decided that she would cast a spell to understand Chris Perry.

Paige looked up as she heard footsteps approaching, it was Phoebe.

"Hey! What are you still doing up here, it's been two hours now?" She questioned her sister. Paige forced a fake smile and tried to shrug it off. Phoebe crossed her arms and regarded her carefully. She strode over to Paige and looked at her notes.

"Memory recall, time travel, truth serum," Phoebe put her hands on her hips, "what are you up to?" Paige groaned at being caught by her nosey sister.

"I want to know the truth about Chris," Paige stated. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"I do to," she said turning to face her sister, "what can I do to help?" Paige let out a sigh of relief from not being in trouble.

"I want to mix these together to form one big "fool proof" spell," Paige said referring to her notes. Phoebe regarded this carefully before mentioning consequences, to which Paige argued that future consequences stemmed from Chris were more likely.

Both heads snapped up when Piper cleared her throat loudly.

"What are you two doing?" she said accusingly. They looked at each other trying to form a story. However Piper ripped the paper Phoebe was writing on off the table and read:

For those who want the truth revealed,

Opened hearts and secrets unsealed

Release locked thoughts to my minds willing ear,

Show us the secrets which Chris greatly fears

Leo orbed in right as the attic began to morph and the lights flickered.

"Well why'd you do that for!" Paige snapped. Piper looked around noticing suitable differences in the attic, furniture and other items were shifted differently.

"Where are we?" Leo asked looking around as well. The girls jumped not realizing he had been there.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I came to tell you that the elders are re-evaluating Chris and his position," he said observing a picture frame. Before the girls could respond, Leo gasped audibly going pale.

"Leo, what did you find?" Phoebe asked. Leo turned and moved so the girls could see the picture. In the frame was Piper laying on a hospital bed holding a infant, Wyatt was being held over the side to see.

"I think the spell worked," Paige gasped looking around with a new curiosity.

"Spell? What spell!" Leo demanded. Paige and Phoebe looked down slightly ashamed.

"We cast a spell to find out who Chris is," Phoebe explained carefully, "we combined a memory and truth spell." Leo looked angry before running feet burst through the door. It was Piper, a future Piper. She looked the exact same.

"I don't think she can see us," Paige said. The rest had to agree as Future Piper didn't so much as glance in their direction. Future Piper ran to the book and began frantically flipping through the pages. A swarm of white lights began beside her and two young boys appeared. One had blonde hair, the other brown.

"Mom! Wyatt won't take me with him and dad!" the younger boy with brown hair whined. The blonde haired boy, Future Wyatt, rolled his eyes and orbed out. The brown haired boy began to cry, he looked to be no older than five. Future Piper picked him up and held him in a firm grp.

"I was so worried! You cannot disappear like that ever again!" She scolded holding the boy tightly. The "invaders" realized that Future Piper was in such a rush to find the boy.

"You never worry when Wyatt disappears!" the little boy accuses. Future Piper kisses his head and responds. "Wyatt is older peanut, and normally he's with daddy," she explains.

"Why can't I go with dad?" the boy says bitterly. Piper sets him down and kneels in front of him.

Then they both disappeared.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, but who the hell was the boy? My son? I don't understand!" Piper gasped. Leo rushed to her side and comforted her. Then a new voice shook them all.

"What the hell are you doing!" an angry Chris bellowed. They all stood frozen.

"What are you doing?" Leo snapped back. Chris glared at him.

"I came to find where you went!" Chris responded icily.

"We just want the truth Chris," Phoebe tried to reason. Chris looked to her.

"The truth about what?" he asked.

"You," they said in unison. Chris's face turned a vibrant red with fury.

"What the hell did you do!" He bellowed angrily. They flinched as he was looking murderous.

They were interrupted as a new scene played out, Chris paled in realization of what was happening.

The attic morphed once again, more pictures were added and furniture moved again. A new Future Piper sat on a sofa clutching a white cloth jacket to her chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably into the fabric. There was a soft knock on the door and the brown haired boy, slightly older now, walked in.

"Mom?" he asked, his eyes glistening as well. Future Piper wiped her tears and looked at him with a forced smile.

"Yea peanut?" she asks softly. He studies her face before moving closer to her.

"Is it true? Is she, did she- did aunt-" his face crumpled and he flung his arms around his mother crying with her. He looked possibly eleven or twelve years old. Future Piper rocked them both, still clutching the jacket in her hand, Phoebe had a bit of deja-vu watching this scene. The jacket looked very familiar. It had to be hers and the feelings emitting from Chris only proved her theory. Phoebe gasped at the revelation.

Once again, Future Piper and her child disappeared.

"Who is that boy?" Piper asks as Phoebe asks, "I died, didn't I?"

Pipers head snaps to Phoebe, her own question forgotten. Chris hangs his head before repeating his "I can't tell you" speech.

"Screw the future! Just tell us the truth!" Paige demands. Chris groans and is about to respond when a new memory takes hold.

"How many damn things happen in this attic!" Piper snaps as the brown haired boy appears again. He is flipping through the Book of Shadows, frustration evident on his face.

"Why don't I have my powers yet?" he yells in frustration knocking the book off of its stand. He looks around fourteen years old.

Phoebe stumbles into Paige at the wave of emotions she feels. Chris is panicking and terrified. It's then Phoebe begins piecing things together in her head.

"I can feel your emotions," Phoebe gasps in surprise. Before she had dismissed the change as a part of that memory in particular, however she now realized she feels everything Chris is. Again they are interrupted as a darklighter appears. The darklighter aims at the brown haired boy with his poisoned arrow.

"Help!" the boy screams ducking as the arrow misses his head. The Book of Shadows lay beside the darklighter, his only hope gone. Then a new Future Piper bursts through the door, literally.

"Get the hell away from my son!" she demands blowing him back. The demon smiles a ominous smile before vanishing.

"Mom!" the boy cries running into her outstretched arms. Future Piper holds him tight kissing his head. The moment is ruined as the demon reappears behind the boy poised to strike, Piper sees him and quickly flips her body around. The arrow pierces through her back, its angled up so that it is embedded into her alone. The boy is safe.

"No!" the boy screams as his mother's body falls limp. An energy leaves his body and the demon is disintegrated into ash. The boy has a moment to register the vanquish before he turns his full attention to his mother. Future Piper is still alive but only barely.

"Mom! I'm sorry, Mom!" the boy cries into her chest.

"It's not your fault my sweet, sweet boy," Future Piper comforts. The boy only clutches her tighter.

"I can't lose you too! I love you too much mom, please stay with me!" he gasps between labored breaths. Piper holds his hand and coaxes him to look her in the eyes.

"I love you too and I will always be with you my sweet Chris-" Piper's eyes slide closed as she struggles to finish her sentence.

"No! Help! Leo! Leo! Wyatt! Someone please! Help!" the boy cries at the ceiling. He receives no response and remains alone with his mother's body in his arms. He lays her down carefully and hovers his hands over her chest.

"Work, work, please!" he begs. Nothing happens.

"Please!" He cries to himself solemnly.

They disappear.

"You're Wyatt's brother," Phoebe states, her voice wavers at the emotional turmoil she just experienced.

"My son," Piper sniffs as silent tears stream down her face. Chris turns to them, his face tearstained and expression defeated.

"Yes," is all he can manage. And the spell ends, bringing them back to where they were before. The attic had never been so still.


	2. Chapter 2

So I have decided to continue this story a bit farther as there are still many questions and possibilities.

"Well- um- that," Paige flounders in trying to break the awkward tension that hung in the air.

"You shouldn't have done that," Chris whispers silently. Piper is next to break the silence.

"Like hell we shouldn't have! You're my son- MY son and you didn't think to mention that piece of information from the start?" Piper explodes.

"I couldn't tell you! Besides, would you have really believed me? You couldn't even tell and I have been here for months!" Chris snaps back. Piper's mouth hung open before she quickly closed it, words escaping her.

"Exactly," Chris says before orbing out, or trying to. The white glow hits the ceiling before sending Chris's body flying back down onto the attic floor.

"Chris!" Piper screams running over to him, her sisters closely behind. Chris groans rolling onto his side, "what the hell was that?"

"Uh oh," Paige murmurs. Everyone looks to her before Leo responds.

"It looks like those consequences are in effect," he says. That's when they hear noise from downstairs. Chris bolts up quickly and tries to persuade everyone to remain upstairs but it falls on deaf ears. They reach the banister and see a large group of people in black. It was Future Piper's funeral. Future Chris, looking the same as the last vision, sits alone on the couch. He is joined this time by a Future Paige.

"Hey peanut," she says taking a seat beside him. Future Chris snaps his head to face her.

"Don't you dare call me that. Only mom can call me that- called me that," Future Chris hisses. Future Paige looks at him solemnly.

"Chris, it's not your fault this happened," Future Paige whispers pulling him to her side. Future Chris lets out a lone sniff before scolding his features.

"Leo doesn't think that," he snaps bitterly. Future Paige lets out a sigh.

"He's hurting sweetie. It's not right of him to take it out on you, but remember that he lost her too," Future Paige says softly. Future Chris looks livid.

"He was never here! He lost nothing! All he cares about are his stupid whitelighters and elders! He was never here for me or mom! Only Wyatt, it's always been Wyatt!" Chris screeches. The room had cleared to leave only a Future Leo and Future Wyatt.

"Chris-," Future Leo starts tiredly. Future Chris shakes his head, silencing his father.

"Mom was the only thing holding us even remotely together. Now she's gone!" Future Chris cried out. Future Leo rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't understand Chris! I have done nothing but try to help you," Future Leo responds. Future Chris laughs humorlessly.

"You've done nothing for me. Once you realized I hadn't had my powers yet, you left. You were too busy training the protege son," Future Chris spits. Future Leo's face becomes red with fury.

"Maybe if you had your powers I could've helped you stop this!" Future Leo bellows waving his arm around the room. A collective gasp is drawn from the "invaders."

"Leo!" Future Paige scolds. Future Chris looks at him with pure hatred in his eyes. He raises his hands and Future Leo is thrown with great force into the stairs, cracking the wooden banister.

"I wish it were you instead," Future Chris seethes. Future Leo looks at him in shock of his powers and his words. The figures fade, signaling the end of this memory.

"Chris-" Current Leo begins before words lose him. Paige breaks the awkward silence, "How long before I die too?" Chris shakes his head before relenting.

"A week. Then I move in with Grandpa," he finally answers. A hand is placed on his shoulder and he doesn't need to turn around to know that it's Piper.

"There was nothing you could've done," she whispers. Chris shakes his head.

"I could've taken the arrow. It was meant for me," he responds sadly. Piper gasps at his admission.

"In NO lifetime would I ever allow my son to die for me," she says turning him to face her. She gently cups his face with her hand forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"I am truly sorry for all that has happened. Especially for the way you've been treated since arriving here. But please Christopher, let us all start over," Piper pleads gently. Chris's eyes flash to Leo before he drops his gaze. The tender moment is again interrupted by a group of demons gathering below.

"Oh no you don't!" Piper yells waving her hands, but nothing happens.

"What the-" Paige starts, however they soon realize what is happening. Chris is being held captive between two of the demons. Another Future Chris, as theirs stands next to them.

"What exactly did you say in the spell you cast?" Current Chris hisses to the sisters. They all look to one another before being interrupted by a swarm of black orbs. It was a man with long curly hair and black clothing.

"Wyatt," both current and future Chris growl. The sisters and Leo draw a collected breath.

"Wyatt?" They all gasp in surprise. Current Chris hangs his head, man he was in trouble now.

"Hello Brother," Wyatt greets walking towards him. The demons bow, forcing Future Chris to as well.

"Leave us!" Wyatt demands in a deep voice. The demons all shimmy out quickly.

"What do you want with me Wyatt?" Future Chris spits still on his knees with his hands bound behind his back. Wyatt circles him hungrily.

"I was just wondering how my little brother was doing," Wyatt responds in an innocent voice. Future Chris laughs sadly.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with," Future Chris responds. This time Wyatt laughs, a deep humorless laugh.

"But why on earth would I do that? Join me brother! With you by my side, we could be unstoppable!" Wyatt praises. Future Chris glares up at him, rising to his feet.

"I would rather die," Future Chris hisses with as much venom he can. Wyatt's eyes darken.

"It seems that your beating went to your head brother. I will allow you mercy this once, however I will not be as generous be it happen again," Wyatt growls lifting Future Chris from the ground in a choke hold. The "invaders" gasp at the full view of Future Chris. He had deep gashes littering his body, drenching his clothes in blood. His normally brown fluffy hair was matted and hung in damp locks around his bruised face. Wyatt released him and he fell to the ground with a sickening crack, his ankle had broken. Future Chris released a moan before once again rising.

"I will never join you Wyatt. You've chosen your side and I have chosen mine. Goodbye brother," Future Chris says before his hands magically are unbound and he sends Wyatt flying into the stairs. He then orbs out and the scene fades away.

"What the hell was that? Who the hell was that? That was NOT my son!" Leo growls advancing on Current Chris. Piper intervenes, placing herself between the two men.

"Later. We will discuss this later," she promises Leo. She then turns to her youngest son, sorrow in her eyes as she takes in his fragile form. Current Chris looked completely defeated and it was the sisters fault for making him relive his nightmares all over again.

"Chris," she whispered coaxing him to look at her again. He raised his eyes and she took in a breath at the fire behind them. She knew it wasn't completely directed at her, and felt the urgency in his gaze. He came to save Wyatt, from himself. It didn't matter that he lied, as he said before: they wouldn't have believed him. Piper now understood.

"What happened to him?" Piper asked cautiously. Chris let his shoulders drop.

"I honestly don't know. It could've been a demon. Your death. Excalibur's power… thats all this Wyatt cares about, power," Chris states sadly. Leo approaches cautiously.

"Where was I?" Leo asks. Chris looks to the ceiling, holding back a wave of emotions.

"You were with the Elder's before Wyatt slaughtered them all. And when you refused to join him you were taken prisoner by his demon army," Chris releases a breath contemplating his next words, "I couldn't find you. I always assumed he had you killed."

The Charmed family fell silent trying to find words.

"You really think Wyatt would kill his own family?" Phoebe asked. Chris looked at her darkly.

"I think Wyatt would kill anyone in his way," he states seriously.

A final memory takes place. A very recent memory. Bianca's death.

The Halliwell sisters watch in horror as Wyatt once again attacks his own brother and nearly kills him. There wasn't a dry eye witnessing the tragic death of Chris's fiance and a new fire ignited within all of them. They had to stop Wyatt from turning evil, no matter the cost.


End file.
